


The Enterprise's Wizard

by gallifrey_companion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Genius Harry, Science, Teacher Remus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifrey_companion/pseuds/gallifrey_companion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a child, Harry become fascinated with all things Starfleet. He was determined to join their ranks one day. When he gets accepted into Starfleet Academy, he and Remus will leave Hogwarts and the Wizarding World behind. Harry Potter universe takes place in time of Star Trek. Voldemort died when Harry was baby. Ships undetermined yet. Father/Son relationship with Remus/Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A five year old Harry Potter stared in wonder at the hologram’s image of the U.S.S Bradbury as it takes flight in its maiden voyage. The old women Aunt Petunia had left him with for the day had it on the projector and Harry couldn’t find it in himself to look away. The ship was beautiful, he thought in his young mind.

Now, Harry was always a smart boy, even at the tender age of five. And it was in this very moment that changed everything for him. Harry began to study all the time. He would sneak away during recess at school and read science books in library, and physics during lunch. 

Harry never gained much attention in school, so for the first couple of months no one noticed his new activity. But after his grades started to skyrocket (much to the horror of the Dursley’s, but Harry didn’t care), Harry began to receive special lessons from his teachers.

By the age of seven, he was taking grade six level classes. The Dursley’s were not happy that he was showing up their precious Dudders in everything; however there was nothing they could do. If they refused, it would look too suspicious. That didn’t stop them from tormenting Harry when no one could see.

By age eight, it was determined he was in fact a genius. After the headmaster of the school came to Privet Drive to tell Harry, he was locked in the cupboard for the first time since he was six. 

By age nine, he was accepted into an all-inclusive private school for the most intelligent in the world. The Dursely’s were overjoyed that the boy would be gone and they didn’t even have to pay for it.

By age eleven, he was all ready to go to college. 

The day the fateful Hogwarts letter came, it had been a relatively normal day. Harry had been sitting in his room at the Dursley’s (only really used a few weeks through year when he was not at school) reading through various school ratings, books, pamphlets and the like. He had gotten scholarships to MIT, Harvard, Oxford, Yale, Princeton, Stanford, and every other school that was at his level. Harry knew that after he got degrees in varying levels of physics and computer sciences he would apply to Starfleet Academy. He had spent the last six years working his butt off so that one day he would be able to be on one of those Starfleet ships. 

Since the day he watched his first launch, Harry had been to all of the followings, attended every Starfleet funded program and done everything in his power to be the best. Harry room was filled with books and posters of Starship schematics. He dreamed of becoming a science officer or maybe even a captain. He was only eleven; Harry thought with a grin, he could figure it out later. 

That is, until a perfectly ordinary brown barn owl flew through his open window and landed on his shoulder. 

Harry froze, shock on his face. After a few moments of sitting perfectly still, he noticed the owl was holding a sort of envelope in his mouth. Gently taking it from the black beak, Harry stared at it curiously. This was not the regular paper Harry was familiar with. Granted, no one really used paper anymore, except for some books and the like. No, this was thicker and smoother. Parchment, he realized. Harry didn’t think that had been used in at least three hundred years. 

Then why was someone sending him a parchment letter by owl? No way to tell than to read it. 

Turns out he was a wizard. Not that it surprised him, he could always d things. Besides studying everything normal, he began training his ability when he was six after he levitated his touchpad to him. Harry learned to move things around, open and lock doors, control wind and fire and so much more. 

It was now five years later and Harry was sitting in the dark dining room of Grimmuald Place, textbooks and his touch tablet in front of him. After 3 months in the Wizarding World without any access to his muggle resources, he developed a charm so he could use his technology. He couldn’t have been more grateful for that than he was now. 

When he learned that he was a wizard, he was excited for the chance to learn more. However, that did not mean he was going to give up his dreams of joining Starfleet. Harry managed to take his college classes while he also was at Hogwarts. He now had doctorate degrees in theoretical and applied physics and computer science. The young genius also became fluent in three Earthen and five alien languages. His reasoning was that you never knew when you might need to talk your way out of situation.

While Harry never hid the fact that he planned to join Starfleet as soon as he was able, no one in the Wizarding World really believed him. They all thought he would follow his father’s footsteps and become and Auror, no matter that he was no Gryffindor, but in fact is a studious Ravenclaw who would rather explore the universe instead of protecting a group of sheep. 

The sounds of feet padding into the cool room reached Harry’s ears. He turned around to see Remus entering the room. The werewolf was wearing the warm flannel pajamas Harry bought for him as a Christmas gift last year.

“You do know that it’s August, right Remy?” Harry asked with a smirk. 

Remus walked in and kissed the top of the teenagers head as he grabbed the fresh mug of coffee from the table. “What are you studying now?” He asked as he sat down next to him.

Remus Lupin was the only one who truly accepted Harry’s choices and his genius. He was also the only person who could hold a conversation with Harry about physics. 

Not many people knew this, but Remus did have a degree is theatrical physics. His muggle mother had worked for Starfleet as a professor and encouraged Remus to go to the Academy after his life in the Wizarding World feel apart. For ten years he worked at the London branch of Starfleet in their research department. When Harry found this out, he didn’t leave Remus’s side for weeks, instead choosing to pester the man to oblivion about all things Starfleet and Physics. After awhile, the two formed a tight bond. 

Even with the arrival of Sirius, it didn’t end. Sirius, while his official godfather, just couldn’t connect with his genius godson who would rather spend his days in the library or in high towers rather than talking about Quiditch and pranking. 

“I’m reading the news. Starfleet just announced their plans to build a new starship, set to launch in about six or seven years.” Harry showed Remus the article on his pad and the two wondered about what kind of warp core they would be using. 

An hour later when the stragglers of the Order began to come down the stairs for breakfast, they were greeted to the sight of Harry leaning against Remus, fully asleep as the man sipped his second mug of coffee and read a research paper on the abilities of various radiations on a pad. 

“Was he up all night?”Sirius asked, a hint of jealously in his voice at the comfortableness the two had. He was envious of bond the pair had. 

“I believe so.” Remus said, his eyes not leaving the electronic pages. “He hasn’t told me directly, but I know he has sent in the applications to the Academy.”

“I don’t see the big deal of this Academy,” Sirius stated as he plopped into a seat. “Why doesn’t he want to join the Aurors and settle down with a nice girl like James?”

“Do you really think someone with his intelligence could be satisfied with the Aurors? And about the nice girl thing, I think you may be surprised.”

“What do you mean? Does he already have a girlfriend?” Sirius asked, completely ignoring the first point.

“What Remus means is that I’m gay, Sirius.” Harry murmured as he snuggled into Remus’s chest more. 

“Oh.” 

Soon the large Weasley clan spilled into the dining room, talking loudly. Harry gave up on sleep but stayed leaning against Remus. Within fifteen minutes, the peacefulness of a quiet morning was gone, replaced with loud laughter, shuffling around and so many people. 

A few hours later, Remus was searching the house for Harry for lunch. He finally found him sitting in a corner of the old Black library, staring in shock at his pad. 

“Cub, is everything okay?”He asked, kneeling in front of the sixteen year old.

“I-I-I’ve been accepted.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Members of the Order of the Phoenix cautiously peeked around the corner of the famous Black Library at the sounds of loud laughter and shrieks. While laughter was no unusual, especially when the Weasleys were staying in the ancestral home, it did not normally come from the dark and gloomy Black Library. The only ones allowed in the library were those of the Black house, which is why many were surprised to find out that Remus was allowed in. Turns out, there was some Black blood in him from his grandmother, who had been a disowned Black squib. 

The red haired heads of Molly, Arthur Weasley along with Sirius peaked around the corner to see a surprising sight. Remus was spinning Harry around in happiness, with one of those muggle metal contraptions projecting an image of some flying thing. 

“I was accepted, I was accepted!” Harry was chanting happily.

When the boy was released to the ground, Remus leaned down and kissed his head, saying “I am so proud of you.”

“Uh… not that I’m not happy to hear you two laughing and cheering and all that, but why are you?” Sirius asked. 

“I was accepted!” Harry repeated, as if that explained everything, while punching the air. 

“Accepted into what, dear? Your sixth year?” Molly asked, her eyebrows creased. Harry was generally a quiet boy, content it sit and read or do something on the metal contraption of his. The only who could draw him out of his shell seemed to be Remus.

“Oh. Hogwarts. Right.” Harry stated dejectedly.

“I can tutor you if you haven’t already learned everything.” Remus suggested.

“Nah, I’m already over the NEWT level anyway, there would be no need. I just hoped to finish my education there, no matter how useless it is.”Harry said, staring at the bright screen showing his acceptance into Starfleet. While he would must definitely miss the old castle and its library (oh Merlin its library, Harry nearly sobbed at the thought) Starfleet was his dream. 

“What on earth are you two talking about?” Sirius asked, completely bewildered. 

“I was accepted into the next term of Starfleet Academy.”Harry stated, as if it was obvious. 

Which it would have been, if anyone actually saw Harry for who he really was.

“You actually applied to that thing?” Mrs. Weasley asked. “Don’t you want to be an Auror or work in the Ministry like your parents? Wouldn’t they be disappointed in you?”

Harry’s face turned cold. 

“I have never, no ever will, want to live in this world of yours. My place is in space, working on a starship to explore new places. My parents are dead,” Harry stated coldly. “And they are not coming back no matter how much I wish it. But I have Remus now, which is more than what I had for years.” He brushed passed the shocked watchers and fled up the stairs. 

“Well I never!” Molly huffed.   
Sirius just stared at the spot where Harry had last been, his eyes lost.

“Thank you very much, Molly,” Remus responded after a moment of silence. “You just ruined the single best day of his life so far. He has been waiting for that acceptance letter for years, and you just made him feel guilty. Do you know how long it took me to get him to stop doubting himself? Every single person in this messed up world of ours doesn’t see him. Not a single person cares that he is the smartest person in the school. No one cares that he is one of the smartest people in the bloody country. Do you even know anything about him?”

“Of course we do!” Molly protested, raising her chin pointedly. 

“How many languages does he speak?”

There was a pause and then, “Two?”

“Eight.”

“What?!”

“English or Federation Standard, Mandarin, and Russian for Earthen languages. For alien languages he speaks fluent Vulcan, Klingon, and Orion, passable Tamarian and Andorii, and can read Bajoran.”Remus stated coldly. 

“Oh…”

“Do you even know the classes he’s been taking while at Hogwarts?” Remus asked, knowing they didn’t. 

“The same as everyone else of course,” Arthur ventured.

“He took every magical class offered to him, as well as taking nearly four times that in muggle university courses at the same time. Harry is quite easily the smartest person around. And you all treat him like a little boy who should spend the rest of his life in a boring job protecting people who cannot see him for who he really is.”

“He’s a wizard! The boy-who-lived!” Molly retorted, her face turning a similar shade to her famous hair. “Harry should want to live her, marry a nice girl and have a family!”

Even Sirius snorted at that.

“I don’t think he’ll be marrying any girl any time soon, Molly.”

The Weasley matriarch made a huffing noise and left the doorway, her apron fluttering around her heels as she stormed down the thin halls. Arthur trotted after her, sending apologetic looks at the two left.

“I’ll go talk to Harry. We have arrangements to make.” Remus commented as he headed for the door. He paused when Sirius spoke.

“You’re going with him?” 

Sirius sounded so lost and confused, Remus suddenly remember that this was a man who had spent thirteen years in Azkaban with no company. Sighing, Remus turned around and placed his hand on the convicts shoulder.

“You knew I would not stay here forever. I have a job; research to do and students to teach.”

Sirius nodded. “Yeah, I know. Just didn’t want to believe it. Go talk to the kid.”

Upstairs, Harry lay curled up on the large bed. He held his favorite model, one he built using hacked papers of the being built U.S.S Enterprise. He stroked the engines fondly, but anyone could see that he was not really there. His mind was filled with thoughts.

Part of him, a large part, was ecstatic that he finally got accepted into the Academy. He had been working for ten years for this, for this moment, and yet that bloody woman had to go and ruin it, he thought sadly. The smaller part of him was worried that his parents would be disappointed in him. 

Harry knew it was foolish to think about it. For one, James and Lily were dead. They were not coming back. And he also knew that any parents that forced you into a certain life were not parents he wanted anyway

Besides, he thought with a small smile, I have Remus. I will always have Remus.

Speak of the devil, Harry thought as the man appeared in his bedroom. He watched as the werewolf closed the door behind him and slowly walked over. Harry placed the model and the bedside table and moved over so Remus had some room to sit behind him. 

These were the moments Harry loved; the moments where he could drop all masks he held around everyone else and even himself and just… exist. Curling into the warm chest beneath him, allowed the few tears that had gathered in his eyes to fall. Sniffling, he asked “They would be proud of me, wouldn’t they?” 

“The proudest parents in the ‘verse.” Remus promised. “Just like I am, cub.”

Harry didn’t say anything for a while, just hugged Remus as the older man ran his long fingers through the black hair. 

They stayed that way for a while, eyes closed and breathing soft, until you couldn’t tell when they fell asleep and when they were awake.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time jump ahead a few months. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

“Wakey-wakey Harry!” The overly cheerful voice of James T. Kirk called. Harry decided the appropriate way to reply was to groan loudly and chuck his pillow at the offending man. 

The responding ‘whach’ was worth losing his pillow over.

He then proceeded to roll over and attempt to bury himself in his blankets only to find that they too had been ripped away by the blong hair menace. 

“Jim, I swear to fucking god I hate you.” Harry swore as he slowly heaved himself out of his now bare bed. 

“You say that every morning, darlin’,” His other roommate Leonard McCoy reminded him.

Harry just rolled his eyes and stumbled into the small bathroom they shared in their dorm. Well, it wasn’t technically ‘their’ dorm; however Harry and his actual roommate didn’t particularly get along. Besides, Harry, Jim and Leonard had developed a strong friendship over the few months that they had been at the Academy.

While Harry was the youngest, nearly six years younger than Jim and twelve years younger than Leonard, that didn’t impair their friendship. It even strengthened it. The age differences allowed Bones to take on a more older brother or uncle-ish role where he could be protective and caring towards the two younger ones. For the first time ever, Harry had two older brothers who were always there for him.

As Harry brushed his teeth, he thought about the events that had brought him here just a few months ago. 

The day after getting accepted, Remus and Harry packed up their few belongings that they had in the old Black house and said their goodbyes to Sirius. They had told everyone at dinner the night before that they wouldn’t leave for another week or so, however Remus didn’t trust them not to try and keep their Golden Boy where he was. So instead, the pair left while everyone else was upstairs cleaning the attic. 

Remus lead Harry to a car he had waiting who drove them to the airport. From there they took a plane to San Francisco where Starfleet Academy was located.   
It was on the shuttle that he met Jim Kirk and Leonard ‘Bones’McCoy. He had just sat down when Jim had walked on, slightly bloody and not in his cadet reds. Harry had introduced himself when Bones had walked on, carrying on about dying and looking like a complete mess. He didn’t even seem to care that he had offered a sixteen year old kid whiskey.

Harry liked them immediately.

Now it was five months later and they were on their way into their second term. Remus had settled back into his job as a professor, though Harry had yet to have him. Harry didn’t think life could get much better than it was now. He was doing fantastically in his classes and had some really good friends. He had also made friends with a young Russian boy names Chekov who he shared a few of his classes with. 

“What are you doing today?” Jim asked. Harry could see him leaning against the door from from the large mirror over the sink.

“Studying for my advanced calc class for a few hours then I have dinner with Remus. You two wanna come?” Harry asked. He turned around. “You can invite the Captain if you like?”

The Captain happened to be Captain Pike, the man who had convinced Jim not to through his life away and to join Starfleet. Harry knew that the two were incredibly close and that Jim rarely got to spend time with him since he was a captain of his ship. But Pike was on shore leave and Jim had been itching to spend time with him. 

Jim smiled brightly and asked, “You’re sure Remus wants to deal with all of us?”

“Jim, he practically already does.” Harry reminded him. “Go call the Captain.”

“You are the best, Har!” He called.

Now that his teeth had stopped tasting like a swamp, Harry walked back towards one of the two beds in the room. Well, it was more like one bed now since Bones and Harry had bushed Bones’ next to Jim’s after they discovered that contact helped slow the nightmares of the affection starved young man. Harry plopped back down on the bed next to the relaxing doctor.

“Do you have to be in the medbay today?” Harry asked. He nearly purred when Leonard threaded his fingers though his hair. Jim wasn’t the only one who was affection starved growing up.

“Day off, was just gonna relax around here. You plannin’ on stayin’ here or going to the library?” Leonard asked.

“Mhmm… I think I’ll stay here if you don’t mind.” Harry asked tiredly. 

“Never darlin’, like having you around.” Bones replied softly. 

He knew the lad needed to have all the attention he could get, after his disastrous childhood. Just because someone was a genius did not make them immune the needs of human   
comfort and spoiling. Remus had confided in Leonard that Harry had been going nearly insane by the time the older man had meet him, drowning himself in his studies and hiding   
behind so many masks that he could barely function. 

“Len?” Harry asked, using the nickname that only he could use. Jim could use Bones but only Harry could use Len.

“Hmm?”

“Do you ever wish you could go back and time?” Harry asked while nervously playing with the edge of his shirt. Leonard looked down at him curiously.

“Now what has your mind on this topic?”He asked, setting down his PADD.

“I dreamt I was able to talk to my parents, to tell them how I was doing and all of that. I just… I just would like to talk to them you know?” Harry asked, turning his face so he could look up at Leonard. 

“I understand, though I can’t relate, darling, my parents are still alive and kicking.” Leonard told the boy. “Maybe I should take you and Jim out there at the end of term, lord knows   
the two of ya need some time away.”

“I’d like that,” Harry told him with a soft smile. 

“Sides, you got Remus and I haven’t seen anyone who loves anyone more than he does you. Well, besides maybe Chris and Jim but they are both too stupid to realize that they care for each other.” Bones considered. 

“Jim is an oblivious idiot.” Harry stated firmly just as the man himself walked back into the room. 

“Hey!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, so far in the story I just have platonic Jim/Bones/Harry with a really close friendship. Now, as Harry is only 16 I probably won't have him even date anyone until he is at least on a ship, but do you guys have an idea of who you want him to be with. I was thinking either Jim/Bones/Harry, Jim/Harry, Bones/Harry, or Spock/Harry as they are the characters I can write most in character. Ideas? Let me know in comments. I know someone either on here or Fanfiction/net commented that it is so stereotypical to make him gay however I made that obvious because I wanted feedback on eventual relationships and besides, the only main character I would do him with was Uhura who i cannot see Harry with at all. So there you go.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"The revolution is successful. But survival depends on drastic measures. Your continued existence represents a threat to the well-being of society. Your lives mean slow death to the more valued members of the colony. Therefore, I have no alternative but to sentence you to death. Your execution is so ordered, signed Kodos, Governor of Tarsus IV." 

Silence echoes through the large lecture room, only broken by the slam of a door as James T. Kirk bolted down through the doors. The professor went to call him back when two more people ran out, their cadet reds a blur as they called after the blond. 

“Call Captain Chris Pike now!” The older called to her before sprinting down the halls on the heels of the teenager. The professor just blinked and seeing no choice, paged the captain.

Down the hall, Jim ran and he ran and he ran until there was nothing left. He found himself somehow in his dorm room, which was two blocks from the lecture building but it barely more than split thought in his mind.

“…survival depends on drastic measures…”

“…threat to the well-being of society…” 

“…I have no alternative but to sentence you to death…”

“…Kodus, Governor of Tarsus IV…”

“…KodusKodusKudosKudosKudos…”

Jim let a pained scream that tore through his throat and got caught in his tears. His hands clutched at his blond hair, pulling tightly on the roots there. 

Jim found himself back there, back on that desert planet where the hot was hot and the ground dusty. He could feel the hot wind whipping around his as he ran and ran and ran in his old trainers. Screams and moans could be heard from the village below him as well as the all-too-loud sound of chasing feet in heavy boots. 

Hide

Hide and run is the last thing his aunt had said to him as she pushed him out the door. Jim hadn’t heard the soft I’m sorry as he obeyed, too scared to do anything but.

Jim was only thirteen he didn’t know, didn’t understand, what was going on. 

He couldn’t breathe he couldn’t breathe he couldn’t breathe-

“James,” A soft voice said, a soft voice that Jim was able to recognize in his delusional haze. “Come back to us, son.”

Jim collapsed onto the person, sobs wracking his body. He could feel fingers running through his hair gently like no one had ever done before. He clung to the feeling and the images began to disappear from his eyes to be replaced by the sight of a familiar gold shirt. 

Christopher Pike.

Jim cried harder, harder than he ever had. He had always had to be strong, back on Tarsus, when he was protecting the other eight. Jim was never allowed to cry, to grieve. He had pushed those emotions behind walls and walls and refused to think about those cursed words until today, when they broke the walls he had so carefully built. 

“Oh James, son,” Chris said sadly, hugging him close. Jim felt himself being picked up and resisted the urge to demand to be put down. He had been denied comfort for so long he could not do it to himself anymore. “Let’s get you off the hard floor.”

“Dad,” Jim whimpered and he felt the man below him freeze for just a second. It was enough to make Jim think he had screwed up but Christ only gripped him tighter and kept walking.

Next thing he knew, they were on the combined beds with Chris leaning against the wall. He felt someone cover him with a blanket but he could not make himself open his eyes. 

Jim still had tears running down his face but he had quieted, allowing himself to take comfort for once.

The bed dipped on both sides and then familiar feelings of Harry and Leonard lying next to him. He reached his hands out and both men took them. Harry curled their fingers together and held them close to his chest while Bones kissed his knuckles and rubbed his thumb calming over his skin.

They stayed that way for a while. Jim didn’t want to move, couldn’t make him move from the incredible feeling of just being held and no one seemed to mind. 

Eventually, however, his legs began to cramp and with a heavy blush he realized he had been sitting on Chris’s lap for who knows long. Jim tried to move away but strong arms   
held him in place. 

“I-” He tried to say but the words died in his throat. “I was there,” Jim tried again. “My mom had sent me there after I sent the car over the cliff so I would stop getting in trouble   
when the famine hit. I remember every single in excruciating detail. I remember every sent, every feeling, every scream from those days. I remember being chosen to die.”

The other three men in the room tensed but stated quiet. 

“I would have too, but my aunt sent me away when the soldiers came. They took her and my uncle and my cousins. I managed to hide in the woods. I found eight others, child who had managed to hide. We hide for days in the woods surviving on tree bark and dirt. Eventually we were found. We were taken in front of Kodus. The others were locked in cells. But me,” Jim grinned and Harry started. Those were the eyes of man who had seen too much. “Kodus liked me. He wanted me to stay with him, to do things for him. I refused.

“So he tortured me for days, trying to convince me. But then came the day of the execution.” Jim was silent for a while, his eyes dark and lost in memory. “I was still in my cell but it was broadcasted for us all to see. He was trying to make us give in. Luckily, the Federation showed up only a day later and Kodus committed suicide. I can still see his face; hear those words in my mind.”

Jim trailed off, unconsciously huddling closer to Chris. 

No one spoke, just sitting there in the silence for a long time. 

Jim felt clear for the first time ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you are probably wondering what I have been hoping to achieve with these last two depressing chapters. I am trying to show the characters in more depth, develop relationships between the characters and set up for later chapters. I hope it isn't too boring or anything. I'll be getting back to the plot soon, I promise. I have a question though; do you guys want me to bring back the Harry Potter universe characters and have them create conflict for Harry or just leave it alone? Also, I got a ton of super helpful response after last chapter s thank you all for that! :)


End file.
